


Remember Me (Levi x Reader Modern One Shot)

by Cheshire_Shiki



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dreams vs. Reality, F/M, Memory Loss, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 19:45:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13794945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheshire_Shiki/pseuds/Cheshire_Shiki
Summary: (Levi x Reader Modern AU!) Just a one shot in which the Corporal finally finds his long lost cadet. Will she remember him, or was every hardship they went through really just a dream?





	Remember Me (Levi x Reader Modern One Shot)

_"Corporal, the library is officially cleaned!” The (h/c) girl cheered, running over to her superior. The man only nodded, shifting through more of his paper work. “Good.”  The girl made her way to the door,before hesitating to turn the door knob. “Hey, Corporal, I have a question!” She finally exclaimed, after a few moments of silence.  The man glanced at her and nodded again._

 

_She turned around, curiosity shining through her (e/c) eyes, “Why did you join the Survey Corps?” “Certain circumstances gave me no choice.” “Oh...I’m sorry that you had to take this burden.” “I don’t mind too much. It’s better than being useless.”  He replied, finally glancing up from his paperwork to admire her. Levi had to give her credit, no one in the Survey Corps would dare ask Corporal Levi that question, well maybe the rest of his squad would, and Hanji. Still, no one has till (name)._

 

_Despite admiring her for her courage, Levi wasn’t really surprised by her random question. Among the rest of his squad, well no, among all the other cadets, (name) was the most open hearted. She absolutely loved talking. Not that it was a problem, (name)’s curiosity and interest in the whole world around her was intriguing and pleasant to experience. And for that, Levi found her interesting. Well interesting wasn’t the proper word. Levi treasured her very existence._

 

_“Cadet (Last Name).” “Did I offend you in anyway? I’m sorry, Corporal, I didn’t mean to. Nor did I mean to bring up any bad memories.” She said quickly, guilt playing its way across her face. Levi shook his head, “No, (name), you didn’t. I was just going to ask for the reason you joined.” “Oh...why I joined.” A peaceful smile made its way across her face, as she looked out the window of Levi’s office. “Because I’m the luckiest girl in the world.”_

 

_The Corporal hoped his surprise didn’t show, though it probably did considering it raged inside him. How could she say that? She was trapped in a horrible world. Where beyond these walls were titans that could devour her any moment in gruesome and painful ways. Where there was currently a famine within the walls. Where everything that kept humanity safe could crumble  in any moment.  And she had the nerve to call herself lucky? She was in the most dangerous part of the military._

 

_“You’re an idiot.” Levi cursed himself for the harsh words, but he honestly couldn’t help it. Maybe idiot wasn’t the right word, but she was most definitely crazy. In his mind, there was absolutely no doubt about it._

 

_Despite his accidental insult, she just laughed lightly. “Thanks, Corporal.” At least she wasn’t crying about it. “Sorry.” He tried to sound sincere, but it didn’t work. “It’s okay, but really, I am the luckiest girl,” She sighed with a small smile on her face,  “I was given the opportunity to meet so many different people in my life, the titans never got into my district, I’ve made so many amazing friends, my family is alive and safe at the moment, Sasha hasn’t stole my bread at all this whole week, and you know what’s the best part, Corporal?” “Hm?” “I even got to serve Humanity’s Strongest! I was allowed to serve on his team!”_

 

_Levi stared at her blankly. “What does luck have to do with you joining the Survey Corps? Do you think your luck will never run out? That you’ll live to see the day the Titans are gone?” “No, on the contrary  it’s bound to run out soon. I wouldn’t be surprised if it ran out on tomorrow’s expedition.” The girl said, her smile never faltering. Levi made sure to mentally to lock that image. Her smile, it was simply perfect. It literally reflected the rest of humanity’s happiness and intensified it. Just looking at her made him feel at peace. But her words killed him. Was she trying to tell him her time was running out?_

 

_“Don’t say that.” Levi snapped, giving her an agitated look. “I won’t let your luck run out. I’ll never let a titan lay a hand on you.” He suddenly exclaimed. “I can’t let you do that.” She replied her, smile faltering. “Cadet, I think you’re forgetting, you aren’t in the position to tell me what I can and can’t do.” He said, standing up, and towering over her. His papers were crumpled into his hand as he stared her down. But she didn’t waver, she only smiled apologetically. “As kind and comforting your words are, I can’t allow you to go through with that,” she giggled, “don’t you remember? Your duty is to all of humanity, not a single cadet. Besides, I’m a cadet, a soldier, a member of your squad, I’m made to die.”  Levi inwardly flinched at her words. She made it sound like she was a lifeless servant._

 

_“Back to why luck has to do with me joining the Survey Corps.” She said, gaining back her smile. “Since I’ve been so lucky and gifted, I’d like to give back. By using my life, I can give back to the world that’s given so much to me, even if I die. And I know even in death i’ll be lucky.” “What makes you say that?” “Because everything i’ve done won’t be in vain. One day, humanity will take back the earth, and we’ll see that thing called the ocean, and we we’ll build big villages and live in peace. We’ll put down our swords and relax.” She smiled, a blissful look crossing her face. “And it’s okay if I’m not there, at least everything we’ll be okay.” She chuckled, “And if I’m super lucky, I’ll live to see the salt water or be reborn into a more peaceful and beautiful time. And even be re united with you!”_

 

_Levi stared at her in pure shock. It made sense, everyone wanted to see what was beyond the walls, a world without Titans. But how could someone be so happy at the idea of dying, how could anyone be so carefree? “Corporal, will you do me a favor?” she asked. “It depends.” “Well I was wondering...if we’re ever reborn, will you please just hug me?” She asked, looking up at him innocently. He looked down at her, before walking around his desk and patting her on the head. “I will.” The girl smiled and nuzzled into his hand. “Aww, it’s late, I better get to bed. Oh and last thing Corporal!” the girl smiled, “Don’t worry about me, as long as humanity wins, it doesn’t matter what happens to me. I’ll have my happy ending!” And so, Levi let a small smile grace across his face as the girl winked and laughed as she walked out of his office._

 

Levi flew up from his bed panting. It was a relief for him. He knew how that dream ended. It was always the same, the girl died in the end. He never made it in time to save her, she always died the same way, and he was always too late. The girl always died, she never survived. She never saw the ocean. It was embarrassing for him though, to be in love with a girl he’s only seen in his dreams.

And so Levi’s day began, as a professional thug. As he cleaned off his flick blade, he wondered if the girl could ever fall in love with him. Would she be happy to see him if he hugged her in the middle of the street? Would she even remember? Levi stopped himself from thinking about it, it wasn’t like (name) was real anyway. She was just another character in his dreams. Along with Isabel, Furlan, Erwin, Hanji, Petra, Eren, Mikasa, the Female Titan, and everyone else. Despite the nightmarish ending to all his dreams, Levi treasured them more than any valuable he could steal from anyone. Especially one’s with (name), despite her not existing, she reminded him of his humanity despite his means of survival(thievery).

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Levi sat in the small cafe, his eyes scanning the small establishment. It was his first time at this particular cafe. He wasn’t even supposed to be here. He had been following  a man who had been far from kind to a woman at the train station when he stumbled onto this particular cafe.  _Three Walls’ Cafe._ It sounded silly to him, but it reminded him of the three walls(Wall Maria, Wall Rose, Wall Shina) in his dreams, that protected humanity. It made him feel strangely comforted.

“Good afternoon, Sir! Have you decided on what you’d like to order?” A cheerful tone asked. Levi looked up to give his order, but froze. The voice...the (h/c) hair...the (e/c) eyes...the playful smile...the (s/c) skin...even the way she held herself. It was her…(name). His throat got tight and his heart stopped. It was her. Even her name tag. (First Name) (Last Name).

 

“(Name).” He breathed, looking into her eyes. She cocked her head to the side, still smiling. “Stranger.” she mimicked with the same breathy tone. Levi felt himself smile, but quickly realized he was being strange. “I’m sorry, you just look like someone I knew, and it surprised me. You don’t have a twin do you?” Levi asked, trying to act as casual as possible. It’s wasn’t easy, considering the woman of his dreams was standing right in front of him. She laughed, not maliciously, not at all, more of a light hearted carefree laugh. “I don’t have a twin, but I do have a little brother.”  _Just like in my dreams,_ Levi thought, as his heartbeat picked up again and began pounding.

 

“I know this may sound weird, Sir, but have we met before? You look strangely familiar.” She asked, putting a hand on her hip as she gazed down at him curiously. She was more beautiful in person. She was right there. He couldn’t hold back anymore. Levi stood up, his chair hitting the ground. No regrets. Levi lunged at her, hugging her tightly, burying his face into her (h/c) hair. This feels so fucking right, he thought, sighing. “You got your happy ending, Cadet.” He whispered. “C-corporal.”

  
  
  
  
  
    “Mikasa...who's (Name) hugging?” “I don’t know.” “Eren, I think that’s her boyfriend.” “What makes you say that, Armin?” “Eren...they’re kissing.”

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Quotev prompting full length story Dream Girl, if you like this one shot I hope you consider reading the full story


End file.
